1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a device for processing and/or transporting flat mail items such as documents and/or letters inserted into envelopes, samples, cards, etc., along a transport route formed by a transport mechanism with transport rolls, one end of this route being designed to load a separation unit with mail items for individual processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such devices can be installed upline of, for example, a franking machine or other device for further processing.
EP 0 856 483 B1 discloses a mechanism of the type indicated above, which is installed upline of a franking machine and which has three sections arranged in a row along the transport route of the mail items, namely, a feed section for the items stacked in a magazine, a second, following section for separation and further transport of the items, and a third section, in which the items, especially envelopes, are closed and transported onward. In the second section for the selection and transport of the items, selection rolls and conveying means are provided, which cooperate with transport rolls connected to each other by a joint. For this purpose, the selection rolls and the transport rolls are connected to each other by a joint provided between them. This arrangement results in undefined movements, which limit the reliability of the device.